jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Gatto
Anthony Gatto & Kris Kremo are a juggling duo act from JayGT: 12th Night. Background Anthony Gatto (real name Anthony Commarota, born April 14, 1973) is an American juggler who holds several juggling world records. He began performing in Las Vegas at the age of ten. Born in Manhattan and growing up in Maryland, he was a juggling prodigy: world-class by the age of nine. He made his first television appearance at the age of 8 on the program That's Incredible! Gatto's early exposure to juggling, and much of his initial act, can be credited to his father Nick Gatto, a longtime performer. In 1998 Gatto met his future wife Danielle, who would go on to become his assistant during his performances. A professional dancer, Danielle added circus-style skills to her résumé to accompany her husband on circus tours. Danielle and Anthony married in 1999 and they have two children. In 2000 he became the first and so far only juggler to win the prestigious Golden Clown award at the 24th International Circus Festival of Monte-Carlo. Between 2007 and 2009 Gatto's performance was a part of Cirque du Soleil's show Koozå. From 2010 to 2012 he was part of Cirque du Soleil's show La Nouba. In 2012 Anthony Gatto retired from performing in Cirque Du Soleil in order to run a concrete resurfacing business "Big Top Concrete Resurfacing LLC" under his birth name of Anthony Commarota. The business was founded by him in August 2012 and is located in Orlando, Florida. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Gatto A true juggling legend, Kristian (Kris) Gaston Kremo was born in Paris in 1951, the son of Béla Kremo, a former icarist whose "Gentleman Juggler" act was world famous, and his wife Marianne, née Kalbitz, both Swiss citizens. Kris went to school in Switzerland, often spending his summer vacations with whatever circuses his father was touring with at the time. In this way he learned various circus disciplines, which he then performed with other circus kids in amateur shows. His father soon began to train him as a juggler, discouraging him from pursuing an acrobatic career. During the school year, Kris's juggling education was carried out through written instructions his father sent him by mail. (Béla Kremo would check his son's progress whenever Kris returned home.) At fifteen, Kris began juggling in amateur shows. A few years later, he turned professional. In 1970, at age 19, he partnered with his father in an act in which father and son performed the same routine in unison and at dizzying speed, with series of three objects (three balls, three hats, three cigar boxes...), which was Béla Kremo's trademark. Kris Kremo began his solo career in 1975. He signed his first circus season with Blackpool's Tower Circus in England. His success was immediate, and he embarked upon a brilliant international career with an act reminiscent of his father's, but significantly improved—notably with triple and quadruple pirouettes while juggling his cigar boxes. Kris Kremo has performed in major circuses, nightclubs, and variety theaters all over the world, as well as for Queen Elizabeth of England and King Carl Gustav of Sweden. He was featured for a record eleven consecutive years (1978-89) at the Stardust Hotel in Las Vegas. Both an American and Swiss citizen, Kris Kremo is married to Russian hula-hoop artist Yelena Larkina. http://www.circopedia.org/Kris_Kremo After seeing Francis Brunn's success on JayGT: 7th Heaven, the two jugglers were inspired to compete. However, realizing the lack of interest in jugglers in the recent seasons, the two decided to form a duo to see how far they can go by working together. Judge Cuts Anthony Gatto represented the duo in the Judge Cuts. His performance in Episode 12N? consisted of juggling. Category:Acts Category:Jugglers Category:12N Acts Category:12N Jugglers